InSuficiente
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Sam nunca seria Dean.'


**InSuficiente**

Castiel não diz palavra nenhuma, apenas mira o quarto com aqueles estonteantes olhos azuis, procurando por alguém que não está ali e a tão conhecida expressão de decepção se mostra por um milésimo de segundo, mas o anjo logo faz com que desapareça, voltando a cara de paisagem habitual.

_Sam. - a voz rouca dele quebra o silêncio incômodo, mas seu rosto ainda está voltado em direção a cama de Dean.

_Ele saiu. - a voz de Sam sai quase em um sussurro. - É a noite do 'garanhão selvagem'. - completa, vendo que Castiel finalmente vira-se em sua direção.

_Eu esperava encontrá-lo aqui hoje...

_Eu sei. - a voz de Sam parece triste.

O silencio volta, tão agonizante que sufoca, aqueles olhos azuis perfurando sua alma quebrada e remendada, entrando tão fundo em seu ser que Sam pergunta-se mentalmente se pode esconder algo daquele ser tão poderoso.

Em nenhum momento os olhos do anjo se desviam, ele dá passos lentos em sua direção, a brisa fresca que vem da janela aberta fazem os fios negros balançarem e Sam se vê completamente hipnotizado pelo magnetismo que o outro homem tem.

Castiel está tão perto que Sam cogita perguntar sobre 'espaço pessoal', assim como seu irmão faz quando o anjo esquece que pessoas normais não ficam tão, tão perto uma das outras, mas antes que possa sequer articular uma das palavras, os dedos gelados dele passam pelo lado de seu rosto, depois lentamente coloca a mão esquerda em seu pescoço, começando a puxá-lo para baixo em direção ao próprio rosto.

A respiração de Sam desregula e ele arregala os olhos, prevendo os movimentos do anjo e o coração dá um salto em sua caixa torácica, as mãos suadas demonstram seu nervosismo, mas em nenhum momento ele faz o anjo parar. Sam apenas quer que Castiel continue fazendo com que ele se sinta desse jeito, tão quente por dentro, quase como se todas as coisas ruins deixassem de existir, e então os lábios rachados dele beijam os seus. Sam encara as pálpebras fechadas do anjo, ele sente os lábios abrirem e a língua do outro pede passagem para sua boca.

Sam fecha os olhos e cede.

O gosto de Castiel é doce, os movimentos da boca dele lentos e os dedos gelados continuam fazendo desenhos imaginários em sua nuca, esse conjunto estarrecedor e embriagante faz a mente de Sam nublar.

_Dea... - a boca de Castiel geme dentro da sua e Sam para, abrindo os olhos e vendo que o outro continua com os olhos fechados.

Castiel não parece ter percebido o fim do beijo porque continua fazendo aqueles movimentos lentos com a língua.

_Cas... - chama fraco, depois de empurrá-lo com delicadeza para trás, aproveitando que uma de suas mãos está apoiada no peito dele.

_Algo errado? - a voz dele é limpa e não parece nem um pouco abalada como a de Sam. - Pensei que quisesse isso. - e só então ele abre os olhos azuis escuros, as pupilas ainda dilatadas encaram a boca vermelha do irmão de Dean.

Uma sinceridade esmagadora é proferida em cada sílaba daquela frase, mas estranhamente Sam sente seu coração partir no peito. Talvez por saber que não é seus lábios que ele quer, não é seu corpo grande e desproporcional que ele quer tocar, não é sua mão que o anjo quer segurar, não foi por ele que Castiel enfrentou legiões de demônios no Inferno.

Sam nunca seria Dean.

Não tinha razões pra tornar as coisas mais difíceis ainda. Não era pelo irmão mais novo que Castiel estava apaixonado, não era Sam quem ele amava. Os dois sabiam disso, mas apenas o coração de Sam quebrava ao tomar consciência disso mais uma vez. Nada nunca poderia acontecer entre eles. Desde o começo... Castiel tinha sido o anjo de Dean, isso não iria mudar.

Nunca.

_Eu não sou o Dean, Castiel. - a voz quebrada, faz o anjo baixar o olhar, as mãos brancas dele seguram a mão moreno que ainda está em seu peito e a tiram dali, como se agora o simples toque dos dedos de Sam fossem errados em seu corpo.

_Perdão. - ele diz. - Eu vou até o Dean. - e some

Sam fica parado no meio do quarto, em sua boca ainda pode sentir o gosto do anjo, mas ele nunca seria suficiente, e sabe disso.

* * *

 **N/a:** Ahhhh! Uma Sastiel com Destiel bem surtada! Sejam bonzinhos com essa autora e deixem review. Beijos, pimpolhos.


End file.
